Say It Out Loud
by figgyleaf
Summary: After the Shinobi War ends, Sasuke and Naruto resume their lives in Konoha... but now that they know how much they care for each other, they start falling in love, much to each other's chagrin. Just how far will their friendship go? Will be M eventually, but fluffy as of now... SasuNaruSasu!
1. Naruto Says He Loves Sasuke's Ramen

_Naruto and Sasuke are sleeping in the early morning, in their respective houses and beds. A messenger ninja wakes the two up by banging on their doors. Once they open their doors he tells them that they need to report to Tsunade for a meeting._

"Augghhh~" _Naruto yawns._ "Sorry I'm late, Granny."

"Great, let's talk."

"Sasuke? What're you doin' here?"

"That's what I want to talk to you both about."

"It probably concerns me, doesn't it? After all, the war just ended."

"Right..." _Naruto looks crestfallen._

"No need to look like that, Naruto... if I was bent on punishing Sasuke, I wouldn't have called the two of you in here."

"…" _Sasuke looks at Naruto._

"So... what did Sasuke do, exactly?"

"According to official reports... he's disbanded from Konoha, affiliated with Akatsuki, attacked the Eight Tails of Kumogakure, and infiltrated the summit..."

_Naruto turns to Sasuke with a frown_. "Sasuke, is-"

"Yeah." _He turns to Tsunade._ "I mean, yes. That's correct."

_Naruto thinking to himself_: If Sasuke's calm about this, I should be, too.

"On the other hand, Sasuke killed a few wanted missing-nin: Orochimaru, Deidara, and Itachi, and also Danzou, who nearly became a disastrous Sixth Hokage. Not to mention Sasuke helped end the war."

"Th-then, what does this mean?"

_Tsunade sighs deeply._ "The Kages and I are going to meet and discuss Sasuke's execution this morning... trust me, I'm trying to save him. But given that Sasuke tried to kill us all just a while ago, there's little chance they trust him."

"Granny Tsunade, there's no way I'm going to let them execute Sasuke! He's-he's-look, only I can understand him. Only I can see myself in him. And if it says anything, I believe he's trustworthy now. If he isn't, then I'm going down with him!"

_Pause; Naruto looks at Tsunade tensely as Tsunade looks at the two of them in contemplation._

_Tsunade turns to Sasuke with a look of annoyance_. "You should really be grateful to Naruto. Without him vouching for you, there's no way anyone would agree with me. Hopefully Gaara's friendship with Naruto will start bringing support in. You're both dismissed."

"Thank you very much, Godaime." _Sasuke pushes in his chair._

"Wait... that's it? Sasuke, hold up!"

_Outside the building._

"Hey, whaddaya in a rush for? It's five in the morning; it's not like there's anything going on."

"Exactly. I'd like to get some sleep until I _do_ have things going on."

"Oh. … I didn't figure you to be such a heavy sleeper."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"It's just that, after something serious like this, I can't go back to sleep."

"Don't worry about it, Naruto. I'm the one under scrutiny, not you."

"That doesn't mean I shouldn't be worried about it."

"I don't see why not."

"Sometimes I don't get you, Sasuke. You're smart, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Then you'd remember how I said you're my friend. Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

_Sasuke stops walking, and doesn't say anything. Naruto stops with him at his side._

"Did you really expect me to laugh and smile after a meeting like that? Geez."

"I guess you've changed a lot since we parted." _Sasuke has a small smile, and Naruto notices it._

"Haha, yeah, I did, didn't I?"

"… Still, I don't know why you do so much for _me. _Specifically me."

_Naruto's eyes widen and he gets flustered_. "Wha-what? I help any friend, I mean, what makes you think you're so special? Huuuh?"

"Never mind. It's not a big deal."_ Sasuke silently chuckles._

"No, what are you talking about! Damn, why do you have to try be cool and mysterious!"

"I could ask, 'Why do you have to try be moronic and loud' but I already know the answer to that."

"Oh yeah? What's that!"

_At this point, the two have walked back to Sasuke's house and are standing in front of his door._

"See you in the morning, usuratonkachi."

_Sasuke enters and closes the door shut._

"Dammit, dammit! You distracted me from where I _should've_ been going! Sasuke!"

_Naruto realizes he's too noisy for the neighbors, and turns around to walk back to his house, muttering._

"I can't believe I just walked him back to his house."

* * *

_The morning rises at 8:00 as people begin their morning groceries. Sasuke walks out of his house to pick up vegetables, and passes by Naruto's house on the way. He decides to stop by. He knocks on his door._

"Oi, Naruto. … _thinking to himself:_ He can't be asleep now, can he?"

_Naruto creaks his door open in his blue pajamas and sleeping cap. _ "What is it..."

_Sasuke pauses for a second to be silently amused at Naruto's clothes._ "Aren't you going to get food at the market? It's going fast."

"Uhhh... food?"

_Sasuke facepalms._ "I'm getting mostly vegetables, but there's also fresh meat, too."

"Well, I've got all the food I need at home. No thanks."

"Like what?"

"Miso, curry, shio, tonkotsu, konegi*...

"What?"

"I've got about ten flavors of ramen, what more could I ask for?"

"Dobe... you're coming with me. Go get changed."

"Why would I want to go with _you_ this early to go get some vegetables? Teme, waking me up at-"

"I'll make you some fresh ramen if that'll shut you up."

"… forget what I just said! Be right back!"

_* miso, curry, salt, pork belly, green onion_

* * *

_At the market there are crowds of housewives bustling about. Merchants are shouting the prices of their goods, while little children run up and down the streets. Naruto's eyes are open with amazement. Sasuke, next to him, has his arms folded with a large bag in his hand. Naruto is gazing at the commotion._

"It seems that you don't go here often, dobe."

"I don't cook, so I wouldn't even run across this place."

"And how long have you lived here?"

"Ahh, shuddup. Even if I've been here, I wouldn't know what to do with vegetables. They just look like plants. And taste lame."

"Well, they _are_ plants. For someone who's mastered the Sage Arts, I'd think you would know how natural energy flows through you."

"You know what's natural to me? Ramen!"

"Ha, ha, maybe some things about you really don't change. I'd like a few kilograms of these."

"What are those?"

"Those plants you despise so much."

_Sasuke finishes his visit to the market with purchases of fresh noodles, pork, and bonito shavings. They both walk back to Naruto's house, and Sasuke cooks ramen for Naruto, and boiled vegetables with rice for himself._

"Thi' i' d'licious! (slurp) Almo' a' goof a' Ichiraku!"

"Ca-can you just eat? You've probably splattered broth on the table."

"GULP... It's my table, so don't worry 'bout it."

"I highly doubt you clean it."

"I do, I do! I told you, don't worry 'bout it."

"Hmph." _Sasuke eats a spoonful of vegetables._

"Say, where'd you learn to cook so good?"

"Heh, it was more for survival than for fun... Orochimaru and Kabuto were obsessed about mastering all jutsu, but one they should have improved on was cooking."

"If _you_ thought their cooking was bad, then it really must be!"

"Yeah, I was eating burnt snake meat all the time. Eventually I cooked for myself and Orochimaru started requesting me food."

"And you just followed his orders?"

"He also gave me some cookbooks he never bothered to read, so I figured it wasn't going to kill me making food for him."

"Well, I should probably be happy that happened, or else I wouldn't be having the best breakfast I've had in a while!"

_Naruto dives back into his food, while Sasuke returns to his food as well, not smiling but in a contented mood he hasn't felt before._

"… This is a bit hard to say, but. Thanks."

"Huh? Aren't you the one who made me ramen?"

"No, no, dobe. I meant earlier this morning."

"Ah... that... no, it's nothing. Really."

"…"

"If it meant you living with me to cook great ramen like this for the rest of my life, I wouldn't let anyone lay a finger on you, Sasuke! Seriously, you should open a ramen shop."

_At the realization of what he just said, Naruto hides his blush by wiping his mouth. Sasuke notices Naruto's ears turning red and smirks._

"Your ears are becoming red, dobe."

"Y-yeah, this ramen's piping hot! I always eat it too fast so this always happens. Besides, why'd you go out of your way to make breakfast for me in _my_ house anyway?"

"I just wanted to thank you, alright? And anybody would pity you, eating cup ramen all the time."

_Naruto slurps a mouthful, thinking back... he remembers being tied to the tree trunk, arms bound, as Sasuke and Sakura ate their bento. Suddenly a tray of rice and meat was presented to him, and a voice: "Here."_

"Here."

"Wha?" _Naruto's head snaps back up to see Sasuke at his stove._

"I made enough so that you can eat for a day or two."

"Sasuke, you didn't have to.. nobody asked, geez."

_Suddenly someone is knocking hard on Naruto's door. Both of them turn their heads around..._

* * *

Hey y'all! I'm dreaming of making a doujinshi and I'm writing a script first. Unfortunately doesn't allow scripts so I made it more novel-like. XD

It's going to be a loooong ass story, I think, because I intend on fully delineating Naruto & Sasuke's relationship… by that I mean, I eventually want to write them having hot passionate sex ;) However the challenge is writing them in-character, so that's going to take a while, lol. Check out my tumblr (durianseed) if you want to see some of the stuff I've drawn!


	2. Sasuke Says Naruto's Room Scarred Him

"I'll get that."

"No, teme, you don't have to-" _Sasuke opens the door. "_Ino?"

"Ohhh my God, Sasuke-kun's here! Give some money to the little kid who tipped us."

_Behind her are several kunoichi squealing and chattering, some holding "Welcome home, Sasuke-kun!" signs and pens in their hands._

"…"

"Where're the smiles? Come on, Naruto's probably bugging you, huh Sasuke-kun?"

"No, but I'm not appreciating all these people. What's going on?"

"You didn't hear? The news is all over town already!"

"Hey, hey! I wanna know what's happening, too."

"Hokage Tsunade-sama announced he won't be executed! The reason? He helped out in the war _and_ took down four baddies!"

_Sasuke pauses, apprehensive. _"Where'd you hear this from?"

"Well, I _am_ part of the Intelligence department. Being an insider helps."

"I'm probably going to hear this again soon from a messenger, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter. Sasuke, you're a hero!"

"So strong!"

"And dark and mysterious, he's so cool."

"Okay, so the main point is… I'm a Konoha ninja again."

"Mhm-hm!..." _Ino speaks more quietly._ "You don't sound that excited. From what I heard, it was hard to make the decision… the debate got heated when the Raikage heard your name, you know."

"That doesn't surprise me. Wasn't he out to kill me at some point?"

"Aha-heh, yeah…"

_Naruto thinks about when he, punched face-down into the snow, pleaded the Raikage to spare Sasuke. Standing above him, the Raikage resolutely declared, "I will kill Sasuke. It's up to you to make sure it stops there!"_

"If you don't mind me asking, what are all these girls doing here?"

_A fangirl chimes in from afar. _"We love you, Sasuke-kun! We always have!"

"Well, she took the words out of my mouth. Why not celebrate somewhere? How 'bout just you and me, hm, Sasuke-kun?"

"I'm not in the mood, sorry."

"Yeah… I can kind of see that. But if you ever want to chat it up with me, I'll listen!"

"Excuse me! This is urgent news! Please move out of the way!"

_The girls yelp in surprise and create a divide for the messenger ninja to move through._

"Whoops, I guess we'll need to take this message. Bye, Ino! Bye, Sasuke's fangirls!"

"Oh, alright. Remember, Sasuke-kun, I'm always here for you!"

_Sasuke and Naruto let the messenger ninja in and close the door._

"I am deeply sorry for my delay. It was difficult finding you."

"It's fine. So I'm told I'm freed from death, is that right?"

"Correct."

"Wow, Sasuke… to hear it officially… I'm at a loss for words."

"Any other details?"

"Sir, I overheard Hokage Tsunade-sama yelling about losing some money over a bet with Kakashi-sama… and that she can't thank Naruto-sama enough for helping her win the others over."

"That'll be good. Thanks."

"I am at your grace's service." _The ninja takes off._

"Ha, I guess Kakashi had faith in the kages."

_Sasuke turns to look at Naruto, who is looking blankly at nothing._

"You okay…?"

"…"

"Hey, usuratonkachi, snap out of it."

_Naruto snaps out of his thoughts but still does not say anything._

"You're going to make me mad if you don't at least look at me."

"Sasuke…" _Naruto's fist is shaking. "_You had me so worried…! You nearly escaped getting killed and you're acting like it's something to brush off."

"Look, I don't know what you're think-"

"I'm _telling_ you what I'm thinking! This morning I couldn't sleep because I was thinking about what I'd do if you died."

"That's a bit much, Naruto."

"You don't understand! I don't think I would've been able to live with myself. I don't think I'd be the same person."

"Wasn't my three-year absence sort of like dying?"

_Pause; Naruto's eyes look downcast._

_"_… Exactly."_  
_

"But I don't understand why, even when I'm back in Konoha, you still think this way about me. It's absurd."

_Naruto suddenly throws a punch at Sasuke's face. _

"So you're okay with _actually _dying?!"

_Sasuke wipes his mouth. _"Dobe, you really think that? Before they'd retrieve me for execution, I'd run off. I can't give up my life so easily after having fought for it for so long."

"Hmf, I'd just try to find you again, at least to make sure you don't walk the same path you did in the past."

"Relax. I'd be running away out of necessity, not out of power-seeking."

"You sure?"

"Are you doubting me?"

_The two look into each other's eyes heatedly for a second._

"Well, if that ever happens, I want you to have something."

_Naruto disappears into his room for a minute, and reappears with a forehead protector in his hand._

"I hope you remember this."

_Sasuke's stomach churns. _"Y-yeah, I do… I can't believe you actually kept that."

"After that huge battle, 'course I would. I'm giving it to you because at least if you run off again, you'd have something to remember me by this time."

_Naruto gives the forehead protector to Sasuke. Sasuke then slips it out of his hands onto the wooden floor, and steps on it hard. The crest, engraved with the Leaf symbol scratched out by Naruto's nail, cracks into many pieces._

"Why'd you do that?!"

"I'm here to stay, Naruto, that's why." _Naruto looks at the broken symbol of Sasuke's betrayal._

"I think I'm at a loss for words again."

"Put your chin up, dobe. I've never seen you this down."

"I'm not 'down'! I'm just…"

"What?"

"I don't know, okay? Gyaah, why do you have to know all about my feelings anyway?"

"You usually seem open about them, and I think this isn't particularly exceptional."

"Maybe… maybe we can talk about it later."

_Sasuke scoffs._ "Always making things complicated, Naruto. Whatever suits you. You know, now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever been in your room."

"Oh-! Uh, lemme tidy it up first. I'm really messy, y'know?"

"I expected that. I won't mind; I've already seen the worst of you."

_Sasuke enters Naruto's room, which is indeed a mess._

"Ahaha, really awful right? I don't wanna gross you out, Sasuke, so just wait outside a-"

"Ha, you're strangely tense about this. I don't see anything wrong with-"

_Pause; Sasuke accidentally rests his hand across a picture of a woman's giant breasts. He jerks his hand back._

"Yeah, that's what I tried to stop from happening…"

"W-well, that doesn't surprise me either. This must be how you, erm… develop Sexy no Jutsu."

"Glad you understand, buddy! You must have a stash too, right? Right?"

"A what?"

"Are you telling me the whole time you've been with Orochimaru you've never had anything to help you relieve yourself!?"

"Relieve? Naruto, I don't get what you're-"

"Sasuke… you _are_ a guy, I'm sure."

"Yes! Why on Earth would you need to ask that?"

"So you've never felt urges?"

"Urges? I feel hungry and thirsty like any human being on Earth."

"No, I mean urges _down there."_

"Oh, right. The urge to eliminate waste."

"Agh, Sasuke… you poor, deprived soul! For the past three years you've been trapped in a sinless cage of boredom!"

"I wouldn't exactly say 'sinless'-"

"You must've been stuck with that creepy pedo and your right hand!"

"I've got a left one, too, Naruto. What are you talking about anyway?!"

_Naruto begins unearthing his porn collection, tossing books and magazines aside._

"I think you're the kind who likes innocent girls… so I don't think _Kunoichi on Fire_ is for you. Here, I've got plenty of issues of _Ditzy Damsels Turned Dirty._"

_Shoved into Sasuke's face is a photo of a girl wearing a tiara, her dress fallen on the floor. She is lifting her breasts so that they partially obscure her face as she is taking off her bra._

"Naruto, what the hell?!"

"Ahaha! Your face is turning red!"

"Dobe, it's not like I've ever wanted to see what anyone looks like without clothes!"

"Oh, trust me, _no one_ around here has that kind of chest. Well, except maybe Ts-"

"And how would you know that?!"

"You haven't heard of the famous peeping hole at the bathhouse, huh?"

"No, of course not!"

"That's really, sad, Sasuke… that truly is."

"No, it's not."

"You're right, it's not because now I've totally transformed you! You're finally a man, Sasuke!"

_Sasuke roundhouse kicks Naruto, who then falls to the ground._

"Idiot... I… I think I'm scarred…"

"Ow...I think I'm the one actually scarred here… I don't remember you kicking as good as that…"

"If that hurt, wait until I get my sword out."

"Um… please don't say that, Sasuke…"

"Good, you understand my train of thought. Have you showed these books to anyone else?"

"Yeah, I've let Konohamaru borrow some of my collection."

"So I'm not your first victim… Anyway, you should get up and organize this pile. I wouldn't let myself touch those."

"Awww! You've gotta take 'em, you gotta!"

"Didn't I just say-"

"It'll be good for you, I know it! Maybe you'll be normal for once!"

"I don't know why you're so adamant about it, but…" _Sasuke sighs._ "It's not like you can force me to look at them at home. Fine, I'll take them-but on one condition."

"Yeah, yeah?"

"You give it to me in an_ opaque bag._ With _handles."_

"Done and done! This is a good trade, isn't it? Cuties for ramen!"

* * *

Wahaha! Writing Sasuke finding Naruto's stash was pretty fun. As you guys can probably tell, I often fluctuate my writing between serious and humorous. Anyway, I've planned out most of the story out already… just gotta execute it now, and hopefully it gets juicy. Fave and follow! Thanks everybody!


	3. Naruto Says He Can't Cook

_The next morning, in Sasuke's house-Sasuke is lying in bed, and is jolted awake by a loud, sharp clatter. He also smells a weird mixture of something appetizing but burning at the same time._

"D-don't tell me…"

_Sasuke steps out of his room and into his kitchen._

"Aah! Sasuke! Um, er, good morning?"

"What are you doing in my kitchen, Naruto?"

"Um, I'm in my boxers, I just dropped a pan, I'm freaking out because there's red everywhere, and I'm very nervous right now?"

"What are you _actually_ doing in my kitchen, Naruto?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, alright?! I was going to surprise you with a breakfast in bed-_in his imagination is Sasuke praising him for his great culinary skills-_but when I opened your fridge, I remembered all you had were plants!"

"Yeah, and?"

"And most of them were tomatoes!"

"That's because I like tomatoes!"

"Well, I figured that much out, so I took a bunch out and tried heating them up with sake… I thought fancy chefs usually put alcohol in their food, y'know!"

_Sasuke facepalms._ "The pan lit on fire, right?"

"Yeah, now help me clean up this mess, Sasuke!"

"It's my kitchen, so I'm obliged to."

_Sasuke and Naruto dump the tomatoes into the garbage and wipe the kitchen clean._

"Wait… you didn't burn the tomatoes. What's that smell, then?"

"Oh, haha! I tried making toast…"

_Sasuke glances at his toaster, which is smoking. He goes over to turn it off, pulls two charred squares out, and tosses it into the garbage._

"Heheh, uhm, so about breakfast."

"I don't think I'm in the mood to eat breakfast now…"

"R-right, sorry. Sorry to bother you, so maybe I'll be going now…?"

_Naruto heads toward the door._

"No, hold on a second. _Naruto stops._ I'd like to take a walk outside. You can join me if you want."

"Sure, Sasuke... You don't seem to be mad. What's up with that?"

_Naruto waits for Sasuke to catch up with him toward the door, and they both walk around the paved roads in town, empty because the day has barely touched dawn._

"Your sustenance is ramen, you refer to vegetables as plants, and you said yourself that you don't cook. It's only logical that you're terrible at preparing food."

"Yeah, but what about breaking into your house?"

"Naruto, you're a hero to Konoha for defeating the Ten-Tails. I don't think picking locks would be that difficult for you."

"Haha! But cooking's hard for me."

"That is unfortunately true."

"You're not mad that I tried to make breakfast for you?"

"No, but I'll admit I don't know why you would do that."

"Doesn't not knowing make you kinda mad already?"

"No… I'm just vexed."

"Sasuke, do you live in a world where people don't pay back their friends for doing them favors?"

"What? I don't know what you mean."

"I'm saying, you made me breakfast, so I, er, tried to make you breakfast! Simple as that."

"… you make it sound like you owe me something, as if I did something for you against my will."

"Huh?"

_Sasuke turns his head away so that Naruto can't see his face well._

"There's a lot of things I dislike, but one of them isn't cooking for you."

"Uhh… I'm not sure if I heard you right. Did you say-"

"Forget about it." _He turns his head straight again._ "Since I just got back, I should probably catch up with what's happening with Team Seven."

"Oh, yeah! Umm, I'll start with Kakashi-sensei! … You know, I don't think he's changed all that much… Except he got really good at using his Sharingan, I guess."

"I noted that."

"Hmm… and he's found a new pervy book to read! It looks like this one's more pervy than the last because he doesn't let anybody even see the title!"

"Odd he doesn't use a book cover, then."

"Right? He even covers his half his face. And you've seen Yamato and Sai, too. They're both good guys. Yamato taught me how to add wind to my Rasengan. And Sai's really trying to make friends now… though I can't stand him sometimes. He keeps commenting on… err…"

"And Sakura?"

"… Well, Sakura's her usual self, you know. Always hitting me and stuff. Ahah.."

"…"

"What?"

"There's more, isn't there? She even looks at you differently, compared to when I first saw you again."

"I-I might as well spill it. She's still in love with you, y'know that?"

"…"

"But she lied to me, saying that she fell in love with _me_. I knew it was fake; it just felt wrong when she confessed to me."

"I thought you liked her, Naruto."

"Heh… yeah, I thought I did too, until she tried to pull one over me. She was trying to get me to stop going after you."

"What, did you make a promise that you'd bring me back to Konoha?"

"Yeah, when we were genin."

_The two walk in silence for a moment._

"You're still a genin, aren't you?"

_Naruto laughs._ "You are, too."

"Ha, shut up, dobe. But in all seriousness, why don't you like Sakura anymore?"

"Maybe I shoulda been more clear… I still love Sakura, but just not _like like._ You know? She's a sister who I can turn to."

"Okay, fine. Why don't you like Sakura… in that way… anymore?"

"(heavy sigh) I... haven't really thought about it… I'm not sure why I liked her in the first place, t'be honest. She was really cute, I guess. But I don't think that's what I really want in my life. She doesn't understand me."

"I see."

_Sasuke thinks about the time Sakura complained about Naruto's annoying behavior, saying that he's lucky to not have parents to discipline him. He then told her how awful it is to be alone and parentless, a feeling worse than being yelled at. "You're... annoying," he spat out._

"I mean, I'm super glad she's not so mean to me anymore and usually it looks like she understands me. But… when she wanted to stop me from getting you back…"

_Naruto looks down to the ground, distraught._

"I knew she didn't. I knew at that moment I realized it, she wasn't someone with… who I could be... completely _me_. 'Cause she didn't understand me."

_Sasuke can't help but look at Naruto with a softer expression, but Naruto's head hasn't lifted to be able to see it._

"She didn't know that if you got killed, that I would never look at her the same way ever again! That if you were gone, half of _me_ would be gone! She just thought that I was so set on getting you back because of her sake… and I can't even begin to describe how crazy that is."

_Sasuke simply absorbs Naruto's words._

"And now everything's back to normal, and you're here, and Sakura's a lot happier lately. I am, too, but I feel like I won't be able to find somebody to love. She obviously likes you, so..."

"I'm not an expert on love, Naruto-"

"Me neither."

"-but there's a lot of people in this world. You'll probably find someone.

_Naruto gives a half-hearted laugh._ "You know, my mom told me to find someone who's like her. Spunky, loud, talks too much like me. I'm beginning to think that it doesn't make that good of a… what's that word?"

"Chemistry?"

"Yeah. Sakura and I combined have too much of one thing. I think that's the problem between Sakura and me. Maybe she's better with you."

"Oh… I guess that explains a lot. I don't feel that way about her, though, Naruto."

"It takes time for feelings to develop, doncha think? We hated each other when we were young, and look at us now!"

"You could be right, though I _really_ don't think she'll understand me if she can't understand you_."_

_From afar the messenger ninja spots the two walking together, and runs up to them. _

"Fortunate to have found you two so quickly. Hokage Tsunade-sama wishes to invite you to a War Victory celebration. It will take place in the Banquet Hall tomorrow night."

"Wow, aren't we so popular lately, Sasuke!"

"It's only to be expected."

"Who else is going? The Banquet Hall is huge, so there better be a lot of people!"

"Hokage Tsunade-sama welcomes all Konoha citizens to partake in this joyous event. Please spread the word, and bring along friends and family."

"Sounds like you're right, Naruto."

"Yes! Free food! What else, what else?"

"Because you two have played such key roles in the war, you may be subject to public display and speaking. Please be forewarned, and do not be surprised; it's a wonderful celebration so speak boldly. That is all."

"This sounds like the perfect event for you."

"Yeah, I can't wait for tomorrow! I gotta prepare my speech!"

"Hol-hold on a moment, idiot-"

"Didn't you hear 'im? I gotta talk to a bunch of people!"

"Shouldn't you find something nice to wear first?"

"Hm… nah. I think what I'm wearing now is perfect. Everybody'll know exactly who I am!"

* * *

Whoo hoo! This chapter was much easier to write than the last. I love writing deep, serious stuff. The last couple of chapters have been nearly genfic, but I think in this chapter there's a sliver of SasuNaru… if you squint. Please give feedback if I'm staying in-character… of course, some room should be allowed for the fact that the two are slowly falling in love for each other XD Oh yes, and Sasuke has canonly felt separating from Naruto was like "ripping off half of his own body." I figured Naruto would feel the same.

As always, please fave, follow, + review!


	4. Sasuke Says He Doesn't Dance

_The banquet is held at night. Red paper lanterns are strewn across the hall; red carpeting and walls fill the room with vibrance. The ceiling is high enough for loud noises to echo. A baffling amount of people attend the celebration; thousands are being seated in the hundreds of tables crowding the floor._

"Oi! Naruto!"

"Sasuke! I can't get-"

"Just push them out of your way or something!"

"Are you crazy?! I'll get trampled!"

"Naruto-sama, I'm sorry, but the seating is organized by official military formation."

"And what's Sasuke's?! Sasuke did something in the war, right?!"

"… erm, Naruto-sama, he doesn't have an official seat. He randomly sprang into the battlefield."

"Oh… that's right… heheh… But still! He should sit with wherever I'm sitting!"

"W-well, I can't disobey my orders. I deeply apologize for any inconveniences."

"Dammit…"

"Heey! Naruto! Your name card's over here!"

"It looks like Sakura and everybody are sitting there already… this won't be all that bad, but…"

"Finally you're here, Naruto-kun! Hurry up and sit down, they're about to serve our food!"

"Whaaaat?! Okay, be there in a flash, Bushy Brows!

"Smart thinking, ha. Of course he'd come for the food."

"Sis, don't be a wisecracker."

"Hello, this is the appetizer course for tonight."

_The server brings a cart carrying giant plates with gyoza and skewers of ebi tenpura arranged in star formations._

"Oh my god that looks amazing! Even though it's not barbecue..."

"The next course will be out in 45 minutes. Naruto-sama, however, you have free discretion as to what your next course shall be."

"Ehh?"

"Good to be the Guest of Honor, isn't it?"

"You bet, Shikamaru! Hm… what d'ya got?"

_Server whispers the courses for that evening into Naruto's ear._

"Well.. they all sound good but it's not really what I'm crazy for… ooh! I have an idea! Put all that stuff into huge, hearty bowls of ramen!"

_Everyone in unison asks, "Huh?!"_

"We're either only eating side dishes for the night or he's-"

"Ooh, but take out the sushi. Not a fan of raw fish."

"-crazy. Yep."

_Everyone finishes their five-course meal while Naruto enjoys his bowls of ramen with pork cutlet, grilled vegetable, stewed beef, and unflavored dango. After a lot of conversing, loud music begins playing and many guests go out to dance, including those from Naruto's table. Most of the dancers are couples._

"N-naruto-kun, w-want to dance with me?"

"Nah, this slow music ain't f'me."

"Oh... oh, okay... did you have sake?"

"Yup! I dunno why th'adults like it so much, though!"

_Hinata giggles. _"It looks like you can't hold your liquor. Your face is all red!"

"What're" you talkin' 'bout? It's these lights, y'see? Ev'ryone looks red!

"Alright, Naruto-kun. I believe you."

"Kiba an' Shino aren't willing to dance with you?"

"Kiba-kun's already with Ino-san, and… I don't think Shino-kun doesn't like dancing."

"Oh. Well that figures. I think I got hungry again."

_Hinata giggles some more._ "Naruto-kun, you're so funny like this."

"Like what?! Hmm?"

_Here Hinata laughs._ "Maybe you're right, I'll try asking Shino-kun for a dance. He might be okay with it."

"Glad I could inspire a change in ya!"

"Sasuke-kun's sitting all by himself, though, over there… I hope he's not in a bad mood."

"Now that I think it, maybe I should go talk to 'im! I've just been piggin' out the whole banquet so we haven't talked!"

_Hinata goes off to ask Shino for a dance, while Naruto walks over to Sasuke's table and takes a seat._

"Yo, Sasuke!"

"Hey. You had some sake, didn't you?"

"Oh, shuddup. So you were here th'whole time?"

"Yep. They figured to put me next to my last legitimate mentor, Kakashi. Now he's over there, dancing with someone with a ponytail."

"Sorry 'bout that."

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything."

"Right… but you coulda hung out with me!"

"Sure, but nothing's more awkward than sitting near the people who vowed to kill you."

"Oh, eheh… I think some'a them are open to ya, I mean, Hinata said you were lookin' kinda lonely! Though Sak'ra's up there an' all-"

"Alright, Naruto, I got it. … Good to know you're the chatty kind of drunk."

"'M not drunk! Justa bit loose, thas'all. You-you're pretty low-key for'a big party like this."

"Getting with people was never exactly my favorite pastime."

"I think y'gotta just loosen up!"

"I already declined Sakura. I'm not going to dance if that's what you mean."

"Okay, why doncha ha'some sake, huh?"

"Usuratonkachi, we're too young for it."

"Yeah, yeah, I ha'some myself. Y'really think I'd just lose d'chance when I can?"

"I prefer to have my mentality completely intact, thanks."

"Hmph, spoilsport…"

"Don't you like dancing, Naruto? There's already people out there."

"Music's slow'n boring. And they're all couples, Sas-"

"Uwaaaa! Mr. Handsome's sitting over here!"

"You mean Naruto-kun, right?"

"No, Aiko-san, he has such a dumb smile on his face! I mean the one with such piercing, black eyes…"

"Pl-please get off of me..."

"Hey!"

"Fine, you take Sasuke-kun, I'll take this cutie here."

"Well, I can't complain about some cute girls."

"Sasuke-kun, wanna dance? You seem so lonely…"

"I'm not much of a dancer, actually."

"Shy aren't you?"

"Hey, Emi, get off my lover!"

"Whaaat? Sasuke-kun is totally single!"

"That's because he'll be taken by me!"

_Sasuke sighs softly and looks at Naruto._

"Like ol' times huh?"

_All of a sudden a crowd of people gravitate to where Sasuke and Naruto are sitting. Bombarded by many questions, Sasuke and Naruto figure that the crowd will go away if they just answer them._

"What's your favorite color!"

"I don't have one… but I guess blue is okay."

"Oh my god! I need to have more blue in my wardrobe, then!"

"What kind of ramen do you recommend, Naruto-san?!"

"Ooh! Tonkotsu alllll th'way!"

"Thanks Naruto-kun, that's definitely going to increase my sales!"

"Do you leave the windows open at night, Sasuke?"

"Erm… what?"

"T-to keep yourself cool during the summer, you know?!"

"Yeah, I guess I do sometimes."

"Yess! The operation is on!... to cool our houses, I mean!"

"Naruto-san, just what inspired you to create Sexy-No-Jutsu?"

"I didn' really understand as a kid an' I still don' really understand but 'most all men go crazy when they see a naked girl. Weird huh!"

"Sasuke-san, how do you plan on reviving your clan?!""

"Th-that? I think it's a bit early to really…"

_A big roar from the crowd._

"Sasuke-sama, you can have _my_ babies!"

"I'm ready tonight if you want!"

"I have recessive genes! You can take me!"

"That's something I'll won't disclose for now."

"Playing hard to get, aren't you, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aww, well that's no fun…"

_After everyone's curiosity is sated, everyone leaves the two alone, who look more tired as the night wears on. _

"Sasuke… I think I'm sober now."

"About time."

"Yeah, but I'm also really sleepy. Can I rest on your shoulder?"

"Pfft, no."

"But then I'll have to put my head on the table."

"Go ahead."

"My back's gonna hurt real bad from bending over, you know."

"Ugh… idiot… fine, put your head on my shoulder."

_Naruto does this. He looks up at Sasuke for a bit._

"Hey, your eyes are kinda red."

"Yeah…" _Sasuke chuckles._ "I guess I'm pretty tired too. From what I guess, it's nearly 2 in the morning."

"Fight hard, party hard, huh." _Naruto sighs._

_Naruto looks down and closes his eyes… he feels some hollow feeling, like he's missing something. But he doesn't know why. He thinks to himself silently._

'What's up with me? I'm usually so upbeat about everything, but I'm just tired right now. Maybe it's from talking to so many people. No, I don't think it's that… I guess I never really got over Sasuke getting so much attention.'

"Naruto?"

'Well, if all that attention were from guys, I guess I wouldn't care all that much. Am I jealous he has lots of girls who like him? But I've got lots of girls who like me too, thanks to being a war hero. I don't think they're as crazy as his fangirls, though.'

"Hey, dobe."

'I mean, they're eager to get into his pants. Really, really eager. Why do I feel so weird about it? Well, who wouldn't, I guess… but I feel kind of sad, not creeped out. I mean, he has to find some answer for reviving his clan…'

"The celebration's over. Come on, let's go home."

'Ugh, I think I felt my chest hurt just thinking that last part. But… why?'

"You're going to make me carry you, aren't you?"

'I should feel happy that he wants to bring back the Uchiha… it's his pride… he'll want a son to… teach… but… I just can't imagine him being with someone other than…'

_Sasuke carries Naruto into his arms, bridal style, careful not to step over people who passed out._

'other… tha… I do.. love…?'

* * *

Ooooh~ Things are getting a bit more colored, I think. Slowly, slowly. Pretty ironic for someone who usually enjoys pure PWPs :) Let me know what you guys think! Fave, follow, and review! ^_^


	5. Naruto Says Sakura's Lying

"Ugh… what the heck happened last night? H-hey! These are my pajamas! A-and… they smell nice, like they've been washed!"

_Naruto blushes._ "That means Sasuke did my laundry… so… he saw me naked…"

_He pulls the waistband of his pants outward, and Naruto blushes a darker shade of red. _

"I'm wearing a different pair of underwear from when I left the house yesterday… He-he saw me c-completely naked… and my hair smells kinda nice too… that means he must have-!"

_Naruto squeezes his eyes shut to try stop himself thinking. Upon reopening them, he sees a note on his door and gets up to grab it. It's from Sasuke. _

"_Naruto, I'm going to out to get groceries, but I'll be back. It might take a while this time around, though."_

"Sasuke, always going overboard for me… I can make my own breakfast, dammit…"

_Naruto walks out to his kitchen, rummaging through his cupboard full of instant ramen. At the thought of Sasuke making the real deal, he decides not to make anything._

"That bastard, making me rely on him for food…" _Someone knocks on the door._

"Sakura! What's up?"

"Mornin' Naruto. You're more perky than normal at this hour."

"Yeah, something pretty surprising happened to me this morning. Anyway, whatcha up to?"

"Just checking out to see if you came home alright. Last night I heard someone carried you away from the party and I got concerned."

"Nah, you didn't have ta get worried. That was Sasuke carrying me home."

"Oh… Sasuke-kun, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's nice to see that you two are getting along again."

"Sakura… you really gotta stop trying to hide your feelings. You can't do it good."

"What're you talking about? I just said it's great to see you two together like old times."

"Your face doesn't say that."

"Naruto, why are you always thinking those kinds of things?!"

"That's what I wanna ask you! Why do you always think you should keep something from me!"

"Look, let's… let's calm down." _Sakura takes a deep breath._

"Fine. But I'm not sorry that you tried to lie to yourself and _me_… for a second time…"

"Since you're just going to look through me anyway, I might as well tell the truth… you and Sasuke-kun have been spending a lot of time together lately."

"Yeah, that's what good friends do after they haven't seen each other for three years."

"You're right, but… okay, so last night I have to admit I was watching the two of you… I saw you sleeping on Sasuke-kun's shoulder…"

"..."

"And that he took you home. Naruto, you know how I feel for him, right?"

"Woah! Hey, hey-I don't know what you're trying to say here, but-"

"You like him as more than a friend, don't you?"

"... that, I know, is true. We're like brothers."

"Haah… you _know_ what I mean, Naruto."

"Sasuke has a clan to revive, Sakura."

_Sakura blinked twice._ "W-what?"

"Sasuke… is the only one left in his clan. And he's a guy."

"Oh… that's right, isn't it?" _Sakura's face lightens._

"So…"

"Naruto, I'm sorry that I made such a scene. What was I thinking, haha?"

"Yeah, heh, anyway, I gotta eat breakfast."

"You haven't yet? Fine, go, make yourself something!"

"Alright. See ya around, Sakura!"

"You too, Naruto!"

_Naruto sighs as he shuts his door._ "What just happened…"

"Hey, you didn't see me coming up as you were closing the door?"

"Sasuke?"

"I passed by Sakura and you didn't see me?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm probably thinking too much."

"Ha, dobe, don't strain yourself."

"Sasuke-!"

"I'm just kidding, geez, calm down. An idiot can't tame the Kyuubi, that I know."

"Okay, whatever. Where's the food?!"

"It's in here. Slow down, dobe!"

"Wha-? This isn't ramen…"

"No, you've eaten ramen straight for days on end."

"Well actually, I eat ramen every day of the year."

"... we're gonna try something new. At least for my sake."

"I see noodles in here! This might not be all bad… but there's so many tomatoes, and these weird green smelly things…"

"Those are herbs, Naruto. We're going to cook together this time."

"Awww! But I like not having to do anything, like you're my housemaid!"

"That's exactly why I'm going to teach you to cook today."

"I don't even know what we're trying to make, Sasuke!"

"You'll see, you'll see. You know, cooking is more enjoyable than you think."

"Fine. What do we do?"

"Alright, wash those tomatoes while I boil some water."

"Ahhh…" _Naruto groans as he gets to work. Sasuke brings a large pot of water on the stove._

"Wow, this stove is spotless. The dial's also a bit stiff."

"Yeah, I just use a kettle to heat up enough water for ramen. Anyway, here are the tomatoes."

"Okay, just dump them in there."

"... are they all going to fit? I mean-"

"Dammit, Naruto, just do it." _Naruto dumps the tomatoes into the pot._

"Yaaah! Hot, hot!"

"... slowly."

"Thanks for the warning. Now what?"

"And now… we wait."

"Are you serious?"

"At least for the tomatoes to boil in there. It won't take long. I'm going to chop some onions and herbs up."

"So I'm just gonna wait and wait huh?"

"Go get some ice water, then put the tomatoes in there."

"Nevermind. Great!"

"Okay, let me take the skins and seeds out. You're just going to cut yourself if you do it."

"I'm never gonna learn if you don't let me do it, Sasuke…"

"Hm… you're right. Here, take this knife."

_Naruto tries to take the skin off but does, indeed, attack the tomato a bit too much, slicing into his finger a bit._

"I think this red stuff on my hand isn't tomato juice, Sasuke…"

"Usuratonkachi… good thing I brought bandages."

"Hey, why're you holding-"

_He takes Naruto's hand into his own, dragging it to the sink to wash it. _

"Sasuke, you don't-"

"Just let me do it."

_Then he grabs a clean napkin and wipes it dry before he puts the bandage on him._

"Gotta say, it doesn't hurt that bad."

"Trust me, if I brought the rubbing alcohol, you might shun cooking forever."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. All you have to do now is squeeze the juice out of the tomatoes."

"That I can do!"

"I'll get the noodles ready."

"Ooh! The best part!"

_Naruto squeezes and drains the juice out of the boiled tomatoes, while Sasuke heats up another pot full of water and places yellow long sticks into it._

"Now what?"

"Just put them in that pot again, I'll take care of putting the spices and ground meat in."

"Ohh… so plants can be used for that too…"

"Yes, without them the sauce wouldn't taste very good."

"Mhmm…! When you added the beef in, it smells awesome now. Ooh, it's getting thicker and thicker!"

"That's because the water is evaporating from being heated."

"Cooking looks cool."

"Tch, I think you're just easily amused."

"I don't think I'd do it often, though. Oh! Sasuke, the noodles look done!"

"Heh, you'd probably know that better than me. I'll get the plates."

"Are we going to eat now?!"

"Yes."

"Good, because I'm starving! Even after last night!"

"Of course. You plate the noodles and I'll pour the sauce."

_The two finally sit down from across each other._

"And you called _me_ a heavy sleeper. You slept like a boulder last night."

"Aha, yeah, I realized that this morning… uh, Sasuke… I just noticed, why did you get only one huge plate?"

"That's what I'd like to ask you, Naruto."

"Oh… haha, I guess I never bought any, except for that one party where we celebrated Pain's defeat."

"Of course… anyway, let's eat."

_The two dig into the huge mound of noodles and sauce._

"Hey, whaff' 'iff call anyway, Faf'ke?"

"It's called 'spaghetti.' I learned how to make it while in Kumogakure. They have a really different culture than Konoha, you know that?"

"GULP… It's what?"

"Spah-geh-tee."

"For a really good dish, that's just way too long."

"Well, that's the name of it, so too bad."

"Hmm… I'ma call it _sauce_ke noodles."

"Wh-wh-please don't, Naruto."

"No, I think it's perfect! Sauceke noodles. Sauceke noodles. Yeah, that's great!"

"Naruto, that's my favorite food you're bastardizing."

"That just makes the name _more_ perfect! And you'll know exactly what I mean when I say it."

"..."

_Sasuke and Naruto continue eating from the plate, when eventually, as they suck in their noodles, they realize one strand is shared by the two of them._

"Hey… Naruto… use your teeth to cut the strand."

"No, the rest of this noodle's mine. You do it."

"I told you to cut it first."

_With each retort they claim more of the noodle for themselves, inching closer and closer to each other._

"But I picked up this noodle first!"

"Damn it, I cooked this dish for you first!"

"Sasuke, it's mine!"

_Their faces are close enough that it practically becomes a game of gay chicken._

"Okay, there's only an inch left of it now, Naruto. It's not a big deal if you cut it off now."

"That… inch… is mine…"

_The two have been bending over the table so far they are out of their seats, using their arms as balance. Suddenly, Naruto's arms shake and collapse…_

"Mmph?!"

"Mmph! What're-"

"ACKK-!"

"Get off of me, Naruto!"

"Sorry, my arms were gettin' tired and-!"

"Not again, usuratonkachi! Get your arms off around my neck!"

"I had to grab onto _something_ okay?! And you're the one who started this!"

"You… idiot… the only person in my life I've kissed..._"_

"Teme! I can say the same too!"

"Tch! That was just one noodle anyway. Always making a big deal, huh, Naruto!"

"Hmph, there's way more noodles on the plate. You coulda gotten them."

_The two continue to eat, fighting their embarrassed blushes down as desperately as they could._

* * *

Welp! That's their first kiss since childhood! Hahaha. Actually, in the anime and specials-fillers and all-Sasuke and Naruto kiss a total of _three times._ And Naruto has had anal penetration from Sasuke, by baton. AHAH. Anyway, please fave, follow, & review! Thanks everybody!


	6. Sasuke Says He's Sorry (kind of)

_It's midnight. Sasuke is lying in his bed, unable to sleep._

"Why the hell can't I stop thinking about today?! It's over. It's done." _He turns over on his side and lands on his pillow with a thud._

"Argh… but I can't get the taste of that moron out of my memories… the first time, it was miso. But this time, it was tomatoes! It-it-was… no, I can't admit that."

_Sasuke puts his hand near his mouth. _

"Damn it, I'm not a little kid anymore! I'll just say it. _It was delicious._ Ugh. I can't believe I just said that out loud."

_Sasuke begins imagining what would have happened if Naruto had opened his mouth just slightly…_

"No! Crap! What the hell's wrong with me? This isn't normal. Just stay calm. You're just Naruto's friend. That's the truth. He obviously doesn't like you that way anyway, why hurt yourself?"

_He gulps and controls his panicking. _"Just use your head and you'll be fine."

* * *

_During the late morning, Naruto decides to go out for a walk._

"Sasuke, that you?"

"Oh. Hey."

"What's up with those rings under your eyes?"

"Couldn't sleep well last night. I was just frustrated by how crappy your cooking skills are."

"I bet a few months' practice is all I need to become a pro, teme!"

_Sasuke smirks. _"Under my mentorship."

"Yeah right. Where're you headed to anyway?"

"Our training grounds… the Third one, I believe."

"Hey! Me too!" _They begin walking together. _"Why do you wanna go there all of a sudden?"

"Well, I haven't been there in a while… I guess I wanted to remember what it was like before hatred consumed me…"

"..."

"You?"

"Oh! Well, I woke up this morning and I was looking at that Team 7 portrait we took that day. And then I thought, 'Hey, I wanna see if anything's changed!'"

"Yeah, maybe Kakashi took some new students in and he's been using it."

"Ehh… that's not true. Kakashi-sensei hasn't taken anybody in since Team 7."

"Huh."

"We're his first… and hopefully not his last. He's a great sensei!"

"..." _Sasuke thinks about the time Kakashi bound him to a tree trunk-apparently, Kakashi's favorite method of discipline-and warned him about the dangers of submitting to darkness. He can't say if he regrets that decision entirely._

"I think this is it, Sasuke."

"Yeah, there are those three tree trunks."

"Hahaha! Even the ropes are still there!"

"Tch, Kakashi is _that_ lazy."

"I'm just glad we took the bento home. Just imagine if they were still there!"

"I'd rather not, actually…"

"Low-key as always, Sasuke."

"... I don't feel anything, that's all."

"Are you serious?!"

_Sasuke shrugs._ "What is there to feel?"

"I don't know, nostalgia?! You seriously don't feel anything?"

"Yeah."

_Sasuke doesn't look at Naruto or move; he's frozen._

_Naruto thinks to himself,_ 'Sasuke's way stiffer than usual. He's probably lying.'

"Alright. Well, time to get some training done, Sasuke!"

"What?"

"You heard me! This is a training ground, isn't it?" _Naruto looks at Sasuke devilishly._

"You're right, Naruto…" _Sasuke returns with a challenging smile. _"No weapons?"

"No chakra either."

"Now we're talking."

"Okay, when do you wanna-"

"Now!"

_Sasuke aims to kick at Naruto's chest, when Naruto stops his right foot with his hand._

"You're antsy, aren't you, Sasuke!"

_Naruto tries to reel in Sasuke by pulling his foot closer and readies a clenched fist. Sasuke retracts his leg quickly enough to prevent it, and spins once to try kicking again._

"Ugh! Almost didn't duck for that one!"

_As Sasuke brings his leg down, he narrowly dodges a punch that Naruto throws. He then trips Naruto, who is jumping in mid-air._

"Oof!"

"Don't be so slow... Naruto!"

_Naruto rolls over quickly to avoid a kick in the gut, and sommersaults backwards, hopping back up on his feet. He spins around to avoid a punch, turning back round with his left fist aimed at Sasuke's back. Sasuke hears the sound of air moving, turns around, and grabs Naruto's arm. He tries to lift and slam him onto the grass, but Naruto aims another punch at Sasuke's chest, which he also blocks._

"Ha… ha… ha… At least… this time you're not… straddling me…"

"Shut… up… haah… Sasuke…"

"I'll win… this… one..."

_Sasuke twists Naruto's arms so that they're criss-crossed and hooks his leg onto Naruto's to trip him. Naruto falls over the side of Sasuke's hip as Sasuke throws him down onto his back forcefully._

"Ugh!"

_Naruto doesn't get back up, arms and legs splayed. The two are panting heavily as they catch their breaths._

"That... felt good."

"What was, ha, that technique? I've… haah, never seen that… before!"

"Another, haah, thing I learned, ha, out there."

_Sasuke eventually collapses onto the grass next to Naruto._

"Agh!" _They stop talking for a while to catch their breaths._

"It's called judo. Picked it up in Ishigakure."

"Oh yeah, that's right, Mr. Missing-Nin."

"You say that, but I've probably learned more jutsu and skills than you, moron."

"Who needs a ton of tricks when you can just play it smart? Basic battle skills."

"I have to admit, you can be crafty. But you just never know when a technique can surprise you."

"True… guess you gotta have both."

"Yeah."

"Still, that judo move was pretty cool. Too bad I won't be able to learn a lot about it."

"What, you can't ask that Jiraiya guy to take you to Ishigakure?"

_Naruto doesn't answer for a bit._

"He… died in combat, fighting Pain."

_An awkward pause._

"... I see."

"Ahah, don't-don't worry 'bout it, though, Sasuke. Kurama's teaching me now."

"Who?"

"Kurama. That's the Kyuubi's actual name."

"Oh." _Sasuke thinks._ "You wouldn't really be able to travel anywhere if your teacher's inside of you, though."

"Look, don't worry 'bout me okay?"

"I'm not, dobe, it's just…" _Sasuke can't find the courage to finish his sentence._

"Sparring with you's pretty fun. Let's do this more often." _Naruto grins._ "I've really missed these kinds of moments. And you."

"Yeah, it's been a while… but what do you mean about missing me? What memories are you missing, exactly? We hated each other as kids."

"So what? Are you gonna tell me you don't miss me, even because of that? We're meant to be."

_Naruto clasps Sasuke's hand._

"That's why we're back here in this field. You're a precious person I'm always trying to protect, and you're finally back. I've really missed you, Sasuke."

"Naruto… I…"

"It's okay if you can't say it."

_Sasuke turns his head away from Naruto as he feels pain reddening his nose. He silently fights back his emotions and the urge to cry._

* * *

_A week passes. Konoha is in dire need of money because of the costs to rebuild the nation, so everyone is constantly bombarded with missions. Sasuke, reclaimed a Konoha ninja, sometimes shares missions with Naruto but they haven't time to talk. During a break day he invites Naruto out to the Third Training Ground._

"Hey! Long time no see. Wow, the sunset is so gorgeous at this view."

"Y-yeah… erm…"

"What's up? We haven't said much to each other since the last time we were here."

"About that day… I mentioned Jiraiya and… I regret having done that."

"You mean… you're sorry?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't I tell you? Stop worrying 'bout me! Sheesh, Sasuke… what're you getting so bothered about anyway?"

"I… here."

_Sasuke hands Naruto a piece of paper._

"Ahah… Sasuke, you're not a very good artist."

"I-I know."

"Just kidding. I love it, it's great! It's… really… not sure how to say how I feel right now…"

"Well, I tried to draw what I wanted to do to you when we met for the first time again… but I only had the… bravery… to do it halfway."

"Heh, well, I'm surprised you didn't draw bloody stains everywhere."

"No, you don't understand… I felt the urge to kill you at that moment because those feelings of… _something_… were so painful. But what I really wanted to do was…"

"You're turning so red, you're almost matching the sky."

"Sh-shut up!"

"Okay, then here."

_Naruto pulls Sasuke into a hug, his arms around Sasuke's back. Sasuke is initially surprised but decides to wrap his arms around Naruto's back as well. Naruto whispers into Sasuke's ear._

"Wish granted."

_The two stand in the grass, warmed by each other's body and the radiating sunlight. A blanket of safety overcomes the two. Naruto pulls his head back a bit, as does Sasuke. They look at each other in the eyes._

"D-dobe… what do you think you're doing…"

_Naruto's face drifts closer to Sasuke's, his eyes half-lidded._

"I… don't... know…"

_Naruto taps his lips gently onto Sasuke's, slowly repositioning his arms around his neck. Sasuke muffles an 'mmph' as thoughts are wildly spinning in his head. He feels Naruto's soft lips peppering gentle kisses, and feels compelled to return them. _

"Mhmm... Sasuke…"

_As Naruto's lips are parted open, Sasuke locks with Naruto's lower lip, and places his hand on the back of Naruto's head, fiddling with a spike of hair. Naruto then runs the tip of his tongue along Sasuke's lip, begging for entrance._

"Haah… Naru-"

_They moan unabashedly; each time they begin a new kiss Sasuke aggressively strokes inside Naruto's mouth with his tongue._

"Aah, ... mhmm..."

"Ohh-Sasu...ke..."

_Naruto shudders visibly, and tries to return to gentler kisses, but Sasuke continues to explore Naruto. Their breathing grows increasingly audible and ragged, to which point Sasuke pulls away from Naruto abruptly, panting. The two look at each other while still in an embrace for a second, and then Sasuke recoils, stepping back in panic._

"Haah... haah... Sa... suke..." _Naruto swallowed._

"What… ha… did I just…"

"Sasuke… it's okay."

"No, I… at first, I didn't… but then…"

"Y-you're right, I shouldn't have… oh, man…"

"Naruto, I.. almost never say these words but, I'm sorry. I am."

_Sasuke tries to hide his face as he turns away and walks. Naruto is left standing in the field with the drawing of him and Sasuke hugging with smiles on their faces._

* * *

Waaah. Heavy-ass chapter! Finally, the tension is broken… kind of? At least they kiss the real deal. Too bad I will continue teasing you all. :P I honestly had to research how to kiss in order to write this, LOL. Too many fanfics don't write a great kiss. And yes, there's going to be much less dialogue and much more italicized description as things get more "physical" ;) As always, fave, follow, & review! Thanks everybody!


	7. Naruto Says He'll Go for It

_Kakashi and Sasuke are on a mission to scout for enemy techniques, being Konoha's sole Sharingan users. They take a break on a log under a shady tree, gaps of light speckling their faces._

"Hey, Sasuke…"

"What?"

"You seem moody lately."

"..."

"See, that's what I mean. The normal Sasuke would say, 'I always seem moody,' don't you think?"

"I'm fine."

"Come on, talk to me."

"Go read your porn book, Kakashi."

_Kakashi laughed lightly._ "You've always been a little punk, but this is something new."

"I'm going to take a nap on the grass."

"If you're not going to tell me what's on your mind, I'll tell you what's on mine."

"..."

"Are you two going to marry?"

"What…?"

"You and Naruto. Have you two set the date for the reception?"

"H-huh?!" _Sasuke sits up from the ground, his face slightly blushing._

"Calm down, Sasuke. I know."

"Know what? Say it out loud, damn it."

"You're in love with Naruto-"

"No, you creep, I'm not!"

"Yes, yes you are…"

"Where'd you even get that from?"

"Oh, well, while I was strolling down my path of old memories, I thought to visit that training ground I haven't used in years. And I got," _Kakashi chuckles,_ "quite a surprise."

_Sasuke twitches, staring at Kakashi. _"So… you…"

"Listen, it's okay."

"..."

"There's nothing wrong loving someone, or having someone love you, for that matter."

"Hmph… I don't need anyone, Kakashi."

"You may be right, Sasuke. But that kiss showed you seriously _wanted_ someone."

_Sasuke scoffed, looking to his side._ "That dobe started it…"

"You were pretty enthusiastic about it."

"Shut up."

"Look, you feel _something_ for Naruto."

"..."

"You might as well deal with it instead of ignore it."

_Sasuke got off from the grass and onto his feet, looking at the cloudy sky._

"Fine, fine… I… might-kind-of like that idiot in a non-platonic way…"

"Well, that's the first step I suppose. What about Naruto?"

"Him? That I'm not… he's obsessed about me is what I can gather."

"Obsessed?"

"You know how crazy he was about finding me."

"You're right, but you don't appreciate just how far he went for you, Sasuke."

"Tch, with the kind of power he has, it probab-"

"He got beat up by the Raikage for you."

"... beat up?"

"Yep, punched in the face by the Raikage, begging him to not kill you. Who else is there, hm… Oh yes, there was a Kumogakure ninja who wanted to kill you too for going after Killer Bee, but Naruto asked her to take out her anger on him."

"That means… he got…?"

"He returned with a black eye and some broken ribs. But with all that Kyuubi power that didn't mean much, right Sasuke?"

"..."

"Meanwhile, while everyone got a plan to murder you-"

"That's enough."

_Sasuke looks down onto the grass, trembling with a tightened fist. He turns his back away from Kakashi, willing tears back in vain and denying the tickle in his nose. Kakashi walks up behind Sasuke and puts a hand on his shoulder._

"There's someone who still loves you."

"Th-that's a lie, there's plenty of girls who say that to me every day."

"Not that kind of love; those girls don't know you. The kind of love you used to feel."

"The kind…"

"Reach down into your heart and try to remember how it feels."

"I don't want to."

"Trust me, you do."

_Sasuke says nothing, emotionally challenged by his exposed feelings._

"I'm going to hold off the mission for now. We have plenty of time and the Hyuuga can cover some missing information. Let's head home."

_Kakashi leads the way out of the forest, while Sasuke silently follows, deeply thinking about something._

* * *

_Naruto and Shikamaru are sitting on a pair of swings they once played with at the academy._

"Sorry I'm kind of boring and not talkative today."

"No, it's fine. Just tell me anything, will you?"

"Fine… I guess you're right. I don't really know who else to turn to, anyways. I kissed this person I really like for a long time a couple weeks ago."

"That's a while back."

"Yeah, we just got really embarrassed about it and then a lot of things got in the way and… now it's really awkward…"

"It's more complicated than that, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah, it is."

"Can you describe this person?"

"Uh-that's-really…"

"Really? Are we academy students again? Well if you're embarrassed about it, it's probably not Sakura."

"F-fine. Dark hair."

"Out with it, Naruto."

"Uhm… really good at fighting."

"More.."

"Really… smart…"

"This is getting a bit generic, Naruto. What weapons does he use?"

"What! That's too obvious."

"It's Sasuke, isn't it."

"Wh-no! How-how-"

"You're acting too panicky. Yup. Get over it, I figured it out… calm down, Naruto."

"Just how…?"

"There's a lot of dark-haired, smart, and skilled ninja out there. But you didn't notice I used the pronoun 'he', and you wanted to hide the fact Sasuke's the only sword user we know. I doubted you kissed Lee of course."

"Ugh… shuddup, Shikamaru."

"Look, you're completely normal. Really, anyone could have seen this coming a mile away."

"Eehhh?! What, have rumors been flying around?!"

"Haha, I mean, you guys already kissed."

"That was an accident!"

"What did he taste like?"

"Uhh… mostly rice and nori…"

"Hahaha! You're pretty funny, Naruto."

"I-I mean, what?! Why would I remember that?!"

"So you guys French kissed _twice_."

"Who told you about the second one?!"

"You did, just now."

"Arggh, you're not helping, Shikamaru!"

"Frenching means you guys got pretty into it. So what's the problem here? Sounds like Sasuke liked it then."

_Naruto paused, a bit dumbfounded._

"I… I guess he did."

"So what's up?"

"Well… it's just… I don't think me and Sasuke can be a-a thing."

"Oh. I got it."

"Serious?"

"Sasuke's gotta revive his clan, right?"

"Wow! You're amazing, Shikamaru."

"Yeah, yeah. Naruto, you know something about biology?"

"Bi-wha?"

"Biology. The study of life. It's something from a book Dad had in his library."

"Oh. What 'bout it?"

"Sasuke's the last one of his clan, right?"

"Yeaaah…"

"He can't revive _an entire clan_ by himself."

"Well, yeah, that's what girls are for."

"No. Naruto… think about it. If you had children with your sister-"

"-don't have one, though-"

"-whatever. If you had children with your sister, the offspring would be deformed."

"Really? I guess that kinda makes sense… but what's that gotta do with Sasuke, he'd get with somebody outside his clan."

_Shikamaru sighs._

"Okay… let's say Sasuke got married to, I don't know, Sakura."

"Yeah."

"Maybe a drawing could help."

_Shikamaru gets a stick and draws in the playground sandbox in front of them._

"Let's say Sasuke and Sakura have four children, 2 boys and 2 girls."

_Shikamaru draws chibi versions of Sasuke and Sakura into the sand, and connects them with a line, along with other connections to two male symbols of two girl symbols._

"We know that the Uchiha clan are the only natural users of Sharingan. That means that they don't breed outside the clan, for a reason: Sharingan is recessive. Recessive means two people need to have Sharingan in their blood."

"Wait… woah, okay slow down."

_Naruto thinks hard._

"Okay, yeah?"

"So if Sakura doesn't have any Sharingan in her blood, then none of the these kids will have Sharingan."

"Yeah…? So, why d'we need a drawing?"

"But let's say for some reason, Sakura-or any girl-is an adopted child from one parent who has Sharingan. She wouldn't have Sharingan, but it would be in her blood."

"Okay."

"That means only some of these children will get Sharingan. The math's complicated, and we don't know if Sharingan depends on the kid being a girl or boy, but…"

_Shikamaru draws the Sharingan symbol on one girl._

"... let's say it has nothing to do with the sex of the child. Then there's a one-in-four chance that their kid has the Sharingan. For this we're completely ignoring the fact that very few Uchiha are blessed with it, anyhow."

"Hm… what if they just make tons of babies though?"

"That sounds pretty terrifying. But alright, let's say after many children, they finally have two boys and two girls who have S-haringan."

"S-sixteen babies…"

"Okay. Now they're in charge of passing down Sharingan, right? Well… they have a few options. They can have children with Sakura-mommy or Sasuke-daddy, or with each other."

"Ahhh… I… think I see it…?"

"Or with another person who happens to be the bastard child of a long lost Uchiha member. But that's pretty unlikely."

"Then why did the Uchiha clan last so long?"

"They were huge, Naruto. Now there's only Sasuke."

"Hm… this is a lot of stuff, Shikamaru. I dunno if I got all of it, but it makes me feel better that Sasuke doesn't have to go and make sixteen babies with anybody!"

"Hmm.. I wonder what would happen if you and Sasuke somehow had children…"

"Hu-whaaaat?!"

"What, can't I let my imagination play for a bit?"

"Ahah-ff-fine. I guess it is pretty funny, huh!"

"Hmm… it'd be a boy. I just can't imagine you two would know anything about dealing with girls."

"Hey!"

_Shikamaru starts drawing the face of a boy._

"Dark hair is usually dominant, and both of you have spiky hair, so I'm guessing this kid would, too."

"Haha, if he has Sasuke's hair, then he should have my face."

"Alright."

_Shikamaru adds Naruto's features to the drawing._

"Huh… it's really funny looking at him, Shikamaru."

"Yeah, this kid could actually exist. Haha. What would you name him?"

"Hmm… lemme think…"

_Naruto dips his head into his hand as if in deep contemplation._

"Menma."

"Are… you serious… bamboo shoots…?"

"Hey, I was named 'Naruto' so why not? And I really like the weird crunchy-chewy texture of menma!"

"You really think of ramen too much, don't you. Well, I guess he can take Sasuke's surname."

"Uchiha Menma. Hm. It's fair that the Uchiha name lives somehow, isn't it?"

"Sure it is, lover boy. What do you plan to do now?"

"Me? Huh… I don't know, to be honest."

"Why not?"

"I mean, it looks like Sasuke liked it, but… he seemed pretty ashamed about it or something. He's the one who broke out of the kiss first."

"That's not much of a surprise."

_Naruto eyes at Shikamaru questioningly._

"This is Uchiha Sasuke we're talking about, dummy. You seriously think he'd admit to kissing _you?_"

"Man, you're pretty smart, Shikamaru."

"No… I think you're just overthinking things."

"Haha! That sounds funny."

"Yeah. Now go out there and get him, lover boy."

"Ah, you're the best!"

* * *

Yeah… sorry for the biology lesson LOL. I really wanted to clear up some things though. Still this chapter served as character development that I think Kishimoto hasn't tied up yet. Man these chapters are getting longer and longer. So what's next?! Will rumors spread?! Will they meet again soon?! Will Sasuke get on one knee and present a ring to Naruto as Kakashi said?! Tune in next time! :P And as always, fave, follow, review! (Please review… I love getting feedback from you all :P)


	8. Kakashi Says They Went All Out (again?)

_Kakashi and Shikamaru are sitting next to each other in a break room at the Hokage Administration building. They usually sit together, sharing wisdom with one another, but today…_

"Hey, Shikamaru, you're not the only one who noticed the weird silence between Sasuke and Naruto, right?"

"Ha. I think everyone who vaguely knows them has heard of that."

"Oho, really? Maybe I need to talk to people more."

"Yeah, what the heck do you do all day anyway?"

"Getting lost on the road of life."

_Shikamaru chuckled._ "Anyway, Naruto talked to me about what's up."

"So did Sasuke-well, I had to coerce him to speak."

"I'm just surprised Sasuke told you _anything_."

"Me too, which might prove how entangled his mind is about this love affair."

"Well that sounds risque-'love affair.' It's a lot more like little kids being too shy to talk to each other."

"True. It must be pretty hard for them to meet again, since they're actively avoiding the other like they've got cooties."

_Shikamaru and Kakashi laughed._

"I say we do something. What do you think, Kakashi?"

"I like it. But you're coming up with the plan."

_Shikamaru leans forward, his arms against the table, and places his hands in his signature position. After a minute he lifts his head._

"Alright-to make this stunt less suspicious, you get Naruto at this building at lunchtime tomorrow. I'll get Sasuke."

"_You're_ getting Sasuke? That's going to be pretty difficult…"

"I got it. Make sure the timing's right at lunchtime-that's when our resources are free."

* * *

_Next day._

"Oi, Naruto… I'll treat you to some lunch at Ichiraku. What do you think?"

"Kakashi-sensei? Wow, you rarely treat me to these kinda things… of course!"

"Yeah, heh, senseis don't make a lot of money, you know. Oh! I just remembered something."

"What?"

"I forgot something back at the Administration…"

"I'll go with you if you're going to get it back."

"Really? It might take a while though, since there's so many places it could be…"

"That's fine! It's all for free food, so I ain't complaining!"

"That's the spirit. Now let's go."

_Kakashi and Naruto trek back to the Administration, and Naruto patiently waits outside as Kakashi enters the building. Meanwhile…_

* * *

_Sasuke is eating a bowl of pork stew when he hears a loud thud on the door._

"Who's there?"

"Sasuke-kun! It's Ino! Help me, I'm being attacked!"

'Outside my house? That's strange,' _Sasuke thought._

_Sasuke opens the door to see Ino's hands boxed in front of his face. Behind Ino are Shikamaru and Chouji, and all three of them are intensely looking at Sasuke._

"Mind Body Switch Technique!"

_Before Sasuke knows it, his vision slowly melts into Ino's point of view. Immediately he begins kicking and punching Chouji's arms that grapple onto him, but is stopped by Shikamaru's Shadow Bind Technique._

"What the hell are you guys doing!"

"Isn't this kinda mean, Shikamaru…?"

"Nah, don't worry about it, Chouji. Trust me, Sasuke needs this."

"Well, whatever, I hope we finish this soon! I'm starving and you offered free steak too."

"I can't believe I fell for that jutsu… ugh, this body has no muscles."

"Me neither. My plan rested on a 30% chance you'd be too trusting of us."

_Ino, now in Sasuke's body, walks out of the house toward the Administration building._

"Where's she going?"

"You'll find out soon."

"Sa-sasuke?! What are you d-doing here!"

"Naruto-kun… okay, hold on. I'll get him for you."

"Wha…?"

"Release!"

_Sasuke's conscience returns to his own body, and jumps back when he sees Naruto in front of him._

"This is what they were thinking?!"

"Crap… err… the weather's n-nice today isn't it? How are you?"

"Naruto…" _Sasuke sighs._ "Let's just sort things out. We might as well."

"Alright…"

_Both of them redden as they try to establish eye contact with one another._

"Naruto, I… I liked it, okay?"

"You mean-"

"Yeah. Our… kiss."

"If it makes you feel better, I liked it too."

"Dobe, that was kind of obvious."

_Naruto widened his eyes._ "Really? Did I look that desperate?!"

"No, no. Forget what I said. I'm… kind of glad you did that."

"Boy, all this time I was worried how you felt about me."

"Well, erm, you made me think about if I felt something for you."

"This all sounds really funny coming out of your mouth, Sasuke."

"Shut up, I'm new to this."

"And you concluded?"

_Sasuke stiffened._ "I don't know. It's not like I've ever felt this way before, Naruto."

"I have to admit… it's not easy saying how you feel when you're not sure of it."

"So you feel the same?"

"I'm probably more sure than you are." _Naruto smiled a lopsided grin. _"If it's hard to put into words, why don't you just… show me?"

"Show-you?"

"Yeah."

_Sasuke falters, wondering what to do. Instinctively he walks closer toward Naruto, standing in front of the entrance. He slowly extends his arm to place his hand on Naruto's shoulder and gazes into Naruto's blue eyes._

_Then, abruptly, Naruto feels pulled into Sasuke's arms, his nose tickled with the scent of the shampoo off Sasuke's hair. Warm hands rest on Naruto's back. Naruto hears a quiet voice in his ear._

"C-can I…?"

"... please."

_Sasuke retracts his head to meet with Naruto's face. Their breathing, gradually becoming more rapid, breaks the silence between them. Sasuke jerks Naruto's collar up to press their lips together._

"Sasuke-aahn-"

"Haah, Naruto, shut up for once and _feel me._"

_Naruto moans a reply while Sasuke bites gently at Naruto's lips. As Naruto allows Sasuke's tongue into his mouth, he feels his back hit against the wall near the Administration's entrance._

"Naruto… ha, haah… do you get it…?"

"More-mhm, dammit…"

_Sasuke ducks his head under Naruto's, sucking lightly on Naruto's tanned neck. Naruto, panting heavily from their kiss, is quickly shut up by the smooth fingers inserted in his mouth, plunging in and out. He presses Sasuke's chest against his, bringing the two closer._

"Aah-Sas-Sasuke," _Naruto managed in fragments of breath. Sasuke took his fingers out to let him speak._

"What?"

"I want, hah, you to look at me when I say this."

_They look into each other's eyes, breaths heated and mingling. _

"I love you."

_Sasuke and Naruto are frozen at the stark honesty of Naruto's words._

"I… I-"

_The two kiss again, this time with vigor, forgetting to hold back their muffled cries of pleasure. Adrenaline rushing through their heads, stopping for oxygen seems a lesser priority. Through their loud moans, though, they hear a shriek and a thud of books on the ground-stopping them instantly._

"What-is going on?!"

_Sasuke and Naruto snap their heads around and push each other off hurriedly._

"Sakura, erm, it's… h-how do I explain this…"

"What on Earth could you possibly explain that I can't see already?!"

"It's-it's consensual…?"

"Apparently!"

_Sasuke puts his head down and tries to ignore their bickering, a habit he adopted since Team Seven._

"Did you drug Sasuke-kun? I mean, there's just-no way-!"

"No! Why would I do that!"

"Naruto, you… I've been in love with Sasuke-kun since about forever, you know!"

_Naruto sighed heavily._

"I know… I'm sorry, Sakura. Maybe I didn't realize it back then, but I've been too."

"Agh! It's not fair… I was always there for him! If anything _I_ should be his…"

"Sakura."

_As Sakura turns her head toward Sasuke she is met with a stern face._

"Y-yes?"

"First, I should point out I'm not drugged."

_Sakura felt her heart slowly drop. _"Okay…?"

"I should also point out that I don't own anyone, and neither does anyone own me, ever."

_A piercing silence shoots through her._

"Though I don't know much about love, I do know this. Naruto has nothing to be sorry about. And," _Sasuke's intense gaze forces Sakura to maintain eye contact with him. _"I don't love you."

_Sasuke's words echo in Sakura's mind, leaving her speechless._

"Hey! Naruto, I finally found that elusive scroll, so let's go out to lu-" _Kakashi pauses._

"Aha, aha, heh, yeah, we better go before it gets too crowded at Ichiraku."

"Sasuke, Sakura? Would you two like to come along?"

"Sure."

"... No thank you. I have lunch back at the office." _Sakura fakes her smile in vain and walks away from the three, trembling._

"Alright, let's hope I brought enough money."

* * *

_At Ichiraku, the three are waiting for their bowls._

"Geez, I thought Team Seven drama would end with Sasuke's return."

"Nope, I think it got worse."

"Care to tell me what's up?"

_Naruto scratched his head._ "That's… I'm not sure if I wanna say _everything_ that just happened…"

"Kakashi, you set this up, didn't you?"

"Excuse me?"

_Sasuke looked at Kakashi plainly, as if this were an obvious fact._

"With Shikamaru. So you probably know everything that's happened."

"Kakashi-sensei?! Is this true?"

_Kakashi folds his arms and leans back._

"Ah, how'd you figure that out, Sasuke?"

_Naruto jumps back in his chair._

"Naruto might have not realized it because he wasn't _psychologically kidnapped against his will_, but Shikamaru said he had a 'plan'... and when you happened to intervene at the right time, it was clear you brought Naruto to the Administration."

"Hm, Shikamaru must not have cared if you two would find out eventually."

"Kakashi-sensei, you saw us-? Pervert!"

"Woah, hold on. I didn't expect you two to go all out, let alone even a peck on the cheek, I swear!"

"But why would you…?" _Naruto looks comically distraught._

"Why wouldn't I want to see my beloved students falling into a love trap that Shikamaru and I set up?"

"One tonkotsu, one shio, and one miso ramen!"

_Their steaming, huge bowls of ramen thud against the bar._

"Alright, time to eat!"

"I have to say, Sasuke, I didn't think you'd know those, erm… _techniques._"

_Sasuke smirked. _"Tch, that idiot there gave me a porn magazine, thinking it would be 'good for me.'"

"And you bothered to read them?"

_Sasuke, trying to hide his growing blush by sipping a spoonful of broth, doesn't reply._

"So, I missed Sakura coming in. Can at least one of you tell me what happened?"

"You might've already figured this out, Kakashi-sensei, but she… totally caught us."

"And then?"

"Then she started yelling me! I thought she was going to knock me out at that instant!"

"I would, too. What exactly did she say, though?"

_Sasuke folds his hands across his mouth. _"Nothing new over the years. She also wondered if I was on drugs, which was an interesting touch."

"That's how you feel about Sakura?" _Naruto cocks an eye in the direction of Sasuke, who casually glances back at him._

"Yeah, she isn't complicated. At least compared to you and me."

"And me. More importantly, though, what do you boys do now?"

_A pause of silence._

"I don't know, but there's something I'm not going to deny. I love… Sasuke! A lot! God dammit!" _Naruto punctuates his sentence with a loud slurp of noodles. Sasuke clears his throat and tries to ignore people's stares at his pink face. Rubbing his neck, Kakashi tries to change the subject._

"Say… Naruto, we haven't celebrated your birthday yet, have we?"

"Woah! You're right!... everyone was so caught up in mourning or reconstructing Konoha."

_Sasuke's head perks up._

"But I don't want a huge celebration like the banquet a while ago. I want to be with the ones closest to me!" _Naruto grins big with his bright teeth showing._

"... Naruto, you have an awful lot of close friends…"

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei, it's only about fifty people or something. Let's do it! Tomorrow!"

"I think all of our messenger birds are going to be very busy today…"

* * *

You guys might have already noticed this, but there's more and more italicized text as the fic goes on xD This challenge is getting a bit heavy! However, the next chapter is the SMUT, so I'm going to have to change the rating lol. Also, since the next chapter is rife with description, it won't be italicized.

"Say it Out Loud" is coming to a close! I don't know what the aftermath of these two will be, but quite frankly I am running out of time to write fanfiction because of upcoming school. Please fave, follow, and review until the end! Thank you all :)


End file.
